


Promising

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Tag, Locker Room, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor had never expected to get that close to Becker's dangly bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promising

**Author's Note:**

> For 'Episode 3.4: Journalists at the Airport' on my Primeval Denial bingo card, and as such is an episode tag. With thanks to clea2011 for prompting.

Connor had never expected to get that close to Becker’s dangly bits. Which isn’t to say he hadn’t wanted to. Actually, Connor would very much like to get as close as possible, as often as possible.

But it would never happen. Becker was all, Mr I’m So Cool, Look at Me Strutting Around with My Guns and My Fabulous Hair and My Expensive Accent. Or something like that, anyway. It was a good day if Connor got two words out of him that weren’t ‘run’, or ‘get out of the way, you idiot’.

Because Connor was just... Connor. Accidental almost groping in the car was about as much as he could hope for. Still, it was better than nothing. He’d nearly been able to get a heft assessment.

(The verdict was promising. Very promising indeed.)

Connor rinsed off his hair and got out of the shower, pulling a towel off the rack to wrap around his waist. He would’ve been perfectly fine waiting until he got back to Abby’s to shower, but Abby was his ride and she had announced that he wasn’t to set foot inside her car until he was clean. Like it was his fault. He’d like to see her not sweat through her clothes with a _Giganotosaurus_ trying to make her his dinner.

(There might have been a bit of pee. He wasn’t proud. Actually, it was probably good he’d showered as soon as possible.)

A wolf whistle stopped Connor in his tracks. He flushed, feeling it all the way down his chest, and frantically pulled the towel tighter around his waist.

It was Becker, leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed. Of course it was. Smug arsehole. He’d clearly never had cause to worry about his body so likely he couldn’t fathom what it felt like to be Connor.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling open the door to his locker and hiding his face inside it. “Abby told me I stunk.”

“You did,” Becker said. “I should know.”

Connor was glad of the excuse to bury his face. Too bad he couldn’t completely crawl into the locker until Becker left. The missed opportunity at seeing Becker naked and heading for the shower would have been a price worth paying. Probably.

Maybe not.

“Well, you don’t smell so fresh yourself, and _I_ should know.”

“Touché,” Becker said, the smirk practically audible. “Are you planning on heading out in your towel?”

Another full body flush, great. “No.”

“So what are you waiting for? Too nervous?”

Connor pulled his head out of the locker, clutching a spare, clean set of clothes in front of his chest. “You’re a bastard. I bet you were insufferable at school.”

Becker’s expression didn’t waver. “I loved school.”

“I’ll bet you did,” Connor muttered.

Becker was still looking at him. This was probably sexual hassment. There was nothing for it, though, so Connor dropped his towel. He kept his eyes focused on anything that wasn’t Becker and dressed faster than he ever had in his life.

“Happy now?” he snapped, letting himself look at Becker again.

“No need to be so touchy,” Becker said, taking off his tac vest. Obviously he didn’t care who saw him naked.

Connor wondered why he actually liked Becker. Becker was kind of mean.

Oh, yeah. Connor tried not to stare. _That_ was why he liked Becker.

Anyway, maybe he had one of those personalities that improved upon further exposure. One could hope.

Abby yelled from outside the locker room and Connor started.

“Better not keep her waiting,” Becker said.

Reluctantly, Connor shoved his dirty clothes into a bag and tossed it back into the locker. He didn’t want to do laundry and Abby hated it when he left his dirty stuff around the flat. “Bye,” he said to Becker, hurrying out of the room.

“It wasn’t a bad view,” Becker called after him.

Connor bit his lip, hiding his grin, and wondered if maybe there might be close proximity to Becker’s dangly bits in his future after all.

**_End_ **


End file.
